Blue Flames
The Blue Flames are a [https://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_Astartes Codex]-Divergent loyalist Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, a 10th Founding successor of the proud Ultramarines bloodline. They reside in the Domus Caeli, an aerial Fortress-Monastery above the surface of Gertlysh, which in turn is (officially) a feral world in the Devotio Sector, more specifically Sub-Sector Heradea. These Astartes are notable for being the first of the forces in the tight-knit Devotio sector to receive Belisarius Cawl's Primaris Marines, as well as their unusually close relationship with the Nerva Dynasty of Rogue Traders. Chapter History In order to understand the Blue Flames, one must first understand the Nerva Dynasty and its own origins through a certain Samuel Nerva. The Nerva Dynasty are rather odd compared to many Rogue Trader families, with Samuel Nerva receiving his Warrant of Trade in the early days of the Age of Apostasy, when a rival in the Adeptus Terra ordered it sent to him as part of a cover-up. He was given a seemingly impossible task as a condition for his Rogue Trader status: Clear Sub-Sector Heradea of an infestation of an unknown xenos menace. After spending a good few years amassing a crew of primarily pirates and low-lives, it looked as though Nerva and his forces were about to meet their fate aboard a xenos ship when a force of Space Marines wearing unrecognised heraldry suddenly entered and slaughtered the creatures on the ship, while their brothers in orbit obliterated the rest of the fleet. After introducing themselves as the Blue Flames, and claiming to have been founded in the 10th Founding, the Chapter lent their aid to Samuel Nerva and cleansed the sub-sector of all of the xenos, settling down on a world named Gertlysh and building their fortress-monastery: the Domus Caeli, a massive floating home for the chapter. Nowadays the Nerva Dynasty is headed by the eccentric yet reliable Tadia Nerva, and they remain extremely close allies with the Blue Flames in gratitude for both eradicating the xenos threat and the later Silenimore attacks. Despite appearances, Gertlysh was far from empty. On further inspection, a collection of primitive human tribes were discovered, having been hiding in underground shelters for the duration of the war and only emerging a year after The Domus Caeli’s construction. After careful influence the human tribes embraced the Imperial Creed aside from one, which was discovered to have fallen to the worship of Chaos Undivided thanks to prior visits by an unknown Chaos warband and subsequently wiped out by the chapter; after this display of force the tribals were awestruck by the Angels of Death, believing them be the spirits of those who died in the tribal wars reincarnated, something the Blue Flames subtly encouraged with their recruiting practices. The signature strategy of hit-and-run attacks luring enemies into a "kill-zone" was developed on Gertlysh itself, when it was discovered that an underground race of xenos was attempting to manipulate the tribals into following a form of Slaanesh worship; this discovery was made thanks to the observational skills of a Zircon Company Devastator Marine known as Jubal Osiris, who eventually rose to command the very squad that wiped out the last known member of the newly-dubbed Silenimore race. It was for these great deeds of heroism and many others that followed that Jubal Osiris quickly rose through the ranks, eventually becoming the Blue Flames' Chapter Master and overseeing many great acts of heroism. Chapter Homeworld A tough world that breeds tough recruits, for most of its history Gertlysh was a feral world like any other, its rolling hills and level plains being home to a great many tribes, among the most notable being the Cidar and Glaysto tribes. Now though, thanks to the influence of the Nerva Dynasty, it is something entirely different. The tribes of old are gone, replaced with civilized towns and outposts, even a city or two, mostly dedicated to the upkeep of the Nerva Dynasty's headquarters or the Domus Caeli, which flies above the surface of the world. Notable Campaigns Devotio Wars The earliest recorded campaign that The Blue Flames undertook would be the cleansing of the Heredea Subsector and the surrounding systems of an unknown Xenos menace, in doing so they were acquainted with both the Illuminators and Atlesia. Terran Crusade Towards the end of the Age of Apostasy, The Blue Flames caught word of a force rising against the tyrannical rule of Goge Vandire. Eventually the Confederation of Light, alongside Sebastian Thor, was contacted by The Blue Flames. Despite expecting to face violent opposition from the pious Astartes, no sooner had the Confederation outlined their goals and reasons for opposing Vandire had the forces of The Blue Flames pledged their service, joining in the brutal siege on Terra itself. 7th Black Crusade When Abaddon the Despoiler launched his 7th Black Crusade on the Imperium, the Astartes of The Blue Flames answered the call to deal with this 'Ghost War'. While they failed to stop the slaughter of The Blood Angels on Mackan, The Blue Flames managed to gain a form of vengeance by boarding Black Legion ships without warning, crippling their propulsion systems and slaughtering the menials keeping the ships running. While the risky strategy led to The Blue Flames suffering substantial losses, it also led to the destruction of a multitude of Black Legion vessels thanks to the Imperial Navy and Blue Flames' own attacks on the now-stationary ships. Interestingly enough, many of the Black Legion warbands who were attacked by the Blue Flames have yet to be seen partaking in another Black Crusade, even those that for the most part survived their counterattack. Even more disturbing is the conflicting reports that an entire company of Blue Flames Astartes disappeared into the Eye of Terror, along with its Commander: the beloved Commander Ttarot. Since that fateful day, none have been allowed to speak of Diamond Company, often on pain of death. Bellrath Crusade When Lord General Militant Slayban Bellrath launched his crusade to liberate the Laanath Rifts, The Blue Flames were among the Space Marine Chapters that pledged their services to the crusaders. They started the campaign closely following the heels of the Sons of Medusa Chapter, but after doctrinal differences during the opening battles against the Hellgrammite they broke off to go after the human empires that denied the rule of the God-Emperor of Mankind, considering them to be worse than the Xenos enemies, since at least the humans had a choice. After the Sons of Medusa destroyed the Hellgrammite throneworld of Wormgyre the Chapter was forced to reconsider their stance on the green-clad marines and left with a newfound respect for The Emerald Death. Relief of Hive Ferax The Blue Flames Opal Company were among the Space Marine Chapters near Thracian Primaris when Hive Ferax was overrun by a vicious cult of cannibals and as such volunteered their services to assist where possible with the relief effort. Among the multi-Chapter Strike Force led by Force Commander Zha'Khan of the Marauders Chapter, Opal Company's guns were put to good use massacring the hunger-maddened cannibals. Macharian Crusade Lord Commander Solar Macharius' Crusade was a glorious event, and as such The Blue Flames made haste to join the fighting once it became clear what was happening. The Blue Flames fought admirably alongside the Space Wolves and Inceptors Chapters, as well as Knight House Anubis and both the 5th Tallarn and 14th Catachan Regiments of the Astra Militarum. Damocles Gulf Crusade Fighting primarily alongside their allies in The Illuminators, the forces of The Blue Flames joined in the fighting against the newly-discovered T'au race. This hectic warzone was Zircon Company Commander Canaan's first experience in command of a full company and despite some initial setbacks dealing with fellow Imperial forces, he showed great skill in warfare on both a strategic and tactical layer, vindicating Chapter Master Jubal Osiris' insistence that he got the post. It was during the fighting in the Damocles Gulf that The Blue Flames first met The Jade Knives and, by extension, those that would become known as The Jade Paladins. First Tyrannic War After the sudden arrival of the Tyranid threat put a swift end to overt hostilities with the T'au, Zircon Company joined the hasty retreat to fight their new foe and protect Macragge, despite heavy protests from his troops. In the end, despite valiantly fighting on a selection of worlds on the approach to Ultramar alongside Malachite Company, the death of Commander Theolo led The Blue Flames to abandon their primogenitors in The Ultramarines to whatever fate awaited them. Orask Wars Fighting the horrifying Tyranid abominations again, Apatite Company, led by Commander Gimbutas, join the Red Talons, Legio Magna and local Planetary Defense Force in defending the world of Orask from a Tyranid Splinter-Fleet. Despite taking heavy casualties, the invading Tyranid force was eventually pushed back and eliminated, but not before taking out a significant portion of Apatite Company's manpower. Orphean War Among the many Astartes forces that answered the call to war in the Orpheus Sector was Peridot Company. Commander Terrebian's notoriously honour-bound nature meant the instant the call to aid was received, the Space Marines of The Blue Flames' Peridot Company were on their way to assist. Mostly fighting alongside the Marauders, thanks to the Chapters' shared experience on Thracian Primaris, The Blue Flames have taken significant losses, only recently supplemented by the influx of Primaris Marines, who are treated with trepidation by the Chapter at large. Chapter Organisation The Blue Flames are rather unusual in their chapter structure. While they do split their forces into companies, seeming similar in appearance to those of a Codex-compliant Chapter, their companies follow a different philosophy. A company of the Blue Flames is an entirely self-contained fighting force, operating independently from any other companies, with no specialised company divisions like the 1st or 10th companies of a Codex-compliant Chapter. Each company is led by a Company Commander (roughly analogous to a Company Captain) who allocates troops as he sees fit. The ten companies of the Blue Flames are as follows: Chapter Recruitment Chapter Beliefs Unlike most Space Marine Chapters, the Blue Flames are notable strict adherents of the Imperial Cult, believing in the Emperor's divinity and Mankind's manifest destiny to dominate the stars. As a highly religious Chapter, they opening worship the God-Emperor as a diety and following Ecclesiarchal teachings, although the influence of Gertlysh's native religious practices has led to them acquiring a few 'quirks' in their worship. One example of these unusual practices would be their use of incense, The Blue Flames use them almost constantly both on and off the battlefield, often combined with ritualistic chanting and songs, as well as an oral tradition and love for folklore that some would say could put the Space Wolves to shame. As the Blue Flame's Chapter cult adheres closely to the dictates of the Imperial Creed, sharing many of its teachings and beliefs, including the divinity of the God-Emperor. As a result, the Chapter has close ties with various bodies within the Ecclesiarchy and has even fought alongside the Battle-Sisters of the Adepta Sororitas. Battle-Brothers of the Blue Flames have received numerous citations and honours from the lords of the Ministorum, something that very few other Chapters would accept or acknowledge. As a result, the Chapter's warriors are often seen bearing various icons of the Imperial Creed upon their armour as they fight the enemies of the Emperor. While The Blue Flames venerate all Imperial Saints like the Ecclesiarchal teachings clearly state to, they also hold a certain Comerta Soren in a sort of pseudo-saintly regard. She was a member of the Astra Militarum, a lowly Guardsman who deserted in her first battle, somehow finding her way to Atlesia IV and then joining Samuel Nerva's party. While the group was under attack by a ravenous xenos horde, she single-handedly held off the aliens with nothing but an autogun and the ancestral weapon of a fallen ally. All in all, she managed to buy the party enough time for the Blue Flames to save the Rogue Trader and what was left of his group, but in the action she perished, living only long enough to give Brother-Sargeant Atman the sign of the Aquila before passing. As a result of this, The Blue Flames hold the men and women of the Imperial Guard in a position of respect, even to the extent of including Astra Militarum helms and gear on their person to honour them, and have been known to clash with particularly ruthless generals and commissars in the past over their treatment. The Blue Flames also view individualism as extremely important, with individual Marines encouraged to modify and personalise their wargear to form a distinct and recognisable silhouette. Notable Blue Flames Jubal Osiris Jubal Osiris is the Chapter Master of The Blue Flames, and has served loyally alongside his brothers for coming on 895 years at last count. Armed with his relic storm bolter: The Hand of Defiance, [https://warhammer40k.fandom.com/wiki/Thunder_Hammer The Hammer of Chalice] and his personal Skythorn Jump Pack he takes the fight to the alien, mutant, heretic and worse without hesitation. Despite his formidable skill on the battlefield, these days he does not get to see much in the way of combat, as the deals he made with The Jade Paladins mean he has to spend most of his time working on logistical matters, the recent influx of recruits, both regular Astartes and otherwise, has done little to help in this regard. Despite his aging appearance, with his dark mane replaced with short, grey hair and his beard doing the same, he shows no signs of stopping or even slowing down in his quest to pursue The Emperor's will. Commander Ishtar Octavius Ishtar (born as Octavius Harpax Marcellus in late M31) is Commander of Ruby Company within The Blue Flames. Hailing from Ultramar (specifically Ischara, a Civilised World in the Veridian System) meant he was always seen as an Ultramarine among the other Primaris in Belisarius Cawl's project, but he always saw himself as an outcast among the uptight and politically-minded Ultramarines, being much more of a free spirit. When the Indomitus Crusade came to a close, he found himself deployed as reinforcements for The Blue Flames, while he initially was greatly displeased at the idea of being sent to "Some backwater Chapter from the Devotio Sector", his promotion to Company Commander being a blatant attempt to ease tensions with the Primaris did little to help. After a few years, he found that the comparatively mellow and wilder Blue Flames Chapter's culture was well suited to him, however, and he embraced the culture of Gertlysh, growing his hair and beard out and changing his name to fit the local conventions. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Illuminators primarily wear light-blue coloured battle-plate. The inner mechanics, neck armour, and Aquilla are a darker blue in colour while the armorials are white. A dark blue coloured squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran) on the right armorial indicates a battle-brother's specialty. A dark blue coloured gothic numeral stencilled upon the right poleyn indicates their company number, while another on the left poleyn indicates the squad number. Chapter Badge The Blue Flames Chapter badge is a stylised light blue coloured Grecian letter, "Omega", which matches the livery colour of the majority of their battle-plate. An inverted chevron overlaid on top in a darker blue tone. This symbolises the rejection of the ''Codex Astartes'' by the Chapter and their lack of adherence for the traditional way of doing things. This icon is centred upon a field of white. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Hand of Defiance A relic wrist-mounted storm bolter, covered in intricate designs depicting the nine loyalist primarchs on a grassy island, surrounded by a shining sea, with inscriptions describing them as masters of life and death. It is currently being used by the Blue Flames' Chapter Master, Jubal Osiris. Hammer of Chalice An ancient and powerful Thunder Hammer, The Hammer of Chalice is of an unknown age, thought to predate the Blue Flames Chapter itself, but reports conflict on the matter. While the hammer is for the most part of a normal, if noticeably archaic, design, in the handle is a sealed vial of an unknown liquid, which engravings on the handle claim is from an ancient well, hidden deep on Gertlysh. Many expeditions have been held to find the well, but none have come back with fruitful news. The hammer is traditionally the badge of office for the Blue Flames' Chapter Master, and as such is currently in the possession of one Jubal Osiris. Skythorn Skythorn is a personalised jump pack, dating from the tragic days of the Horus Heresy. It is said to have originally been painted a deep grey, but has since been painted in a foreboding red, before finally being rechristened in blue an unspecified amount of years before being discovered on Gertlysh. Inscribed on the jump pack are excerpts from the Lectitio Divinitatus, as well as something else which has since been defaced, all that can be read of the other inscription is "L///A/ ///E///N". This jump pack is currently being used by Jubal Osiris, Chapter Master of The Blue Flames. Allies Nerva Dynasty The Nerva Dynasty and the Blue Flames share a uniquely close relationship, with the Rogue Trader Dynasty even setting up industrial works on the Blue Flames' own Chapter Homeworld of Gertlysh, an honour almost unheard of in the wider Imperium. While some of the Devotio Chapters, most notably the Jade Paladins, look at Tadia Nerva's projects with distrust and unease, The Blue Flames (and to a lesser extent, The Illuminators) see them as a trusted ally in the defense of the region, and as the two oldest Chapters there, what they say holds an awful lot of sway. Illuminators One of the Blue Flames' closest allies is the Codex-Divergent Illuminators Chapter, led by Chapter Master Charrat Medjo. This bond was forged mostly through proximity and through fighting alongside one another in many minor conflicts in the region, even on Gertlysh itself, fighting against the Silenimore menace. The Illuminators are also relatively close allies with The Nerva Dynasty, assisting Tadia Nerva's efforts in the Devotio Sector alongside her friends among the Blue Flames. Steel Tempests While the two chapters have never been close, the Steel Tempests of sub-sector Stahlsturm and their Chapter Master Rainald have enjoyed a rocky but friendly (if historically a little one-sided) relationship over the course of their lifetimes. While the Tempests' esoteric organisational style and it's similarities with that of the standard Astra Militarum command structure could be seen as an extension of the same respect for the Imperial Guard the Blue Flames show, it has instead been seen as trying too hard to become them, and devaluing what makes the Hammer of The Emperor special, which some extreme Astartes in the Blue Flames have even claimed is tantamount to heresy. While Jubal Osiris does not share a low opinion of the Steel Tempests, and in fact thinks very highly of them, as the most powerful Chapter in the sector by far, his pleas to accept their cousins in red and green fall on mostly deaf ears, with the only thing stopping some Blue Flames from open aggression being the significant power gap between the Chapters and their shared bond with the Illuminators of Nullepart. Jade Paladins In truth, the Blue Flames never knew much of the Jade Paladins before agreeing to aid in their plight, they saw the Paladins' passion for hunting down the enemies of mankind despite their crippling gene-seed issues as reminiscent of the great Comerta Soren and felt that they had to aid these stalwart defenders of mankind in whatever way they can. While the Illuminators have assigned no less than five of their Deployments to assist the Jade Paladins in whatever engagements they find themselves in indefinitely and the Steel Tempests' apothecaries working to assist those of the Paladins in overcoming their horrid fortune, the Blue Flames have provided spiritual aid as well as respite from the administration of running a Space Marine Chapter through allowing the green-armoured warriors full use of Gertlysh as their own temporary Chapter homeworld. This act has earned the respect of the Zhelan Dai, Chapter Master of The Jade Paladins, and he has fought alongside the Blue Flames with pride ever since he graciously accepted their offer. Enemies Diamond Company Diamond Company was the 1st Company of the Blue Flames until the 7th Black Crusade, where Commander Ttarot led the Astartes to brutally attack Black Legion ships, sending many of them fleeing into the warp. Despite this ostensibly heroic action, Ttarot sent a message to the Chapter Command, renouncing the leadership of the God-Emperor of Mankind, before disappearing into the warp himself, along with the rest of Diamond Company. Notable Quotes By the Blue Flames Feel free to add your own About the Blue Flames Feel free to add your own Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:10th Founding